starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Inquisitor
The Grand Inquisitor '''was a powerful Pau'an Force Sensitive being and the most powerful being of the Inquisitorius of the Galactic Empire. Before the rise of the Galactic Empire he was a member of the prestigous Jedi Temple Guard. During a battle against Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus, he died by falling into the reactor core of the Executrix. Biography Age of the Galactic Empire '''HotS - The Grand Inquisitor was present on Nur when the Emperor brought in Zask Velkriss and they christened him the Third Brother as part of the Inquisitorius. Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 1 He was aboard the Chimera when Darth Vader spoke to him about the extinction of the Jedi, but how the Children of the Force lived on. The Grand Inquisitor took it as his job to hunt down these Children and either capture and turn them or kill them. The Grand Inquisitor arrived above Lothal aboard the Chimera where he contacted Agent Kallus on Lothal and told him he is here to help him hunt down the Lothal rebels. The Grand Inquisitor arrived on Lothal when the Lothal Minister Maketh Tua revealed to Agent Kallus that the Lothal rebels had held her commuter shuttle hostage and how she wanted their heads on a platter. He inflicted Force Terror on her, saying the Rebels are his, especially the two Jedi. He sets a trap for the two Jedi of the Lothal rebels when he influences Ezra Bridger with a Force Vision. He also allows information to leak to Fulcrum while allying himself with OOM-117, the B1 Battle Droid commander on Anchor Base. As OOM-117 succeeds in capturing the two Jedi, he arrives on Anchor Base and proceeds to engage Ezra and Kanan. With support from their starship, Ezra and Kanan manage to escape from the facility along with OOM-117, who allied itself with Ezra and Kanan. He contacts Darth Vader saying he found the lost apprentice of Jedi Master Depa Billaba. Allowing Agent Kallus to leak news to the Lothal rebels through Gayl Trayvis of a possible Jedi Master being alive, the Grand Inquisitor anticipated that the rebels would arrive on The Spire. He oversaw the torture and questioning of Ezra Bridger, however he was freed by the other rebels, including the Jedi. He then fought both Kanan and Ezra, but they managed to escape. On Empire Day on Lothal, the Grand Inquisitor set a trap for the Lothal rebels. He used Gayl Trayvis as his pawn as he drew the rebels into Anta Tor where they destroyed the experimental TIE Advanced v1 and freed Trayvis. As expected Trayvis led them to a prison camp, but Grand Inquisitor employed DT-1 Troopers to capture them. Finding out that Ezra Bridger is not there, Trayvis reveals himself to be in league with the Grand Inquisitor and Kallus alerting them both that Ezra is heading for the Imperial Academy. While Agent Kallus headed the interrogation of the Lothal rebels inside the secret prison on Lothal, the Grand Inquisitor oversaw the training of the new recruits having arrived on the Imperial Academy. He discovered two recruits to be potentially strong in the Force and brought them to a secluded room. Later when the rebel Ezra Bridger attempted to escape with a group of recruits, Thedon Hux betrayed them to the Grand Inquisitor, who ordered the Academy to be locked down. The rebels that extracted Ezra and the recruits managed to escape, but Agent Kallus informed the Grand Inquisitor the three from the prison had not. He was present within a Force Vision experienced by Ezra. In the first vision he would kill Kanan Jarrus while being joined by a group of old Clone Troopers. He then hunted Ezra. In another Force Vision he was part of a group of lightsaber wielders. He oversaw Ezra killing Kanan in a third vision before Ezra was being pulled out by the real Kanan. He and Agent Kallus caught wind of an operation by the smuggler Lando Calrissian to rescue the remaining three rebels from the city and he ordered a full city lockdown. He then personally marched his forces down to the gate where the rebels were bound to escape and engaged them, personally fighting Kanan and Ezra. When they got away, he send a squadron of TIE fighters after Merchant One in an attempt to stop it from leaving the planet, but was unable to. He later got surprised when the Executrix with aboard Grand Moff Tarkin dropped out of Hyperspace to sort their mess out. Together with Grand Moff Tarkin and Agent Kallus he put a plan into motion to allow Gayl Trayvis to be liberated by the Lothal rebels. There he followed them down to the Imperial Communications Center where he attacked with Kallus. Together they managed to detain Kanan Jarrus, while the rebels did manage to escape. He then presented Jarrus to Tarkin, saying they caught the Jedi. He anticipated a rescue operation set up by the Lothal rebels to rescue their captive leader. He send a squadron of TIE fighters to escort and force it down to land at the Imperial Prison Complex. He was kept in the loop on what happened there as he personally oversaw the interrogation of Kanan Jarrus and then revealed his presence within the palace of Prime Minister Maketh Tua to the Prime Minister before deciding to take him to Mustafar. He is put in his place by Tarkin who is disappointed at the Grand Inquisitor's inability to realize the stealing of the TIE/LN Starfighter was a ruse. He joins Tarkin and a captive Kanan Jarrus aboard the Executrix as it prepared to jump to Hyperspace. When Tarkin ordered for a full sweep of the Star Destroyer, the Grand Inquisitor participated in this. He takes part in the sweep of the Executrix and also is replaced by Tarkin by 0-0-1 to interrogate Kanan Jarrus. When Ezra Bridger breaks Kanan out, he engages them both in the reactor chamber and fights them on equal level, even knocking out Ezra. Kanan then uses two lightsabers to combat him and this proves succesfull, with the Inquisitor losing his own double-bladed lightsaber and hanging on to the edge of the walkway. Knowing a far more powerful enemy would be arriving soon to take his place, he decide to sacrifice himself and plummet to his death into the reactor core, after issueing that same warning to Kanan. Star Wars Rebels: Season 2 The Grand Inquisitor appeared in his Jedi Temple Guard persona to Kanan Jarrus in order to perform one final task. First together with the Seventh Sister who like him was a Jedi Temple Guard as well, they engaged him in combat. Ultimately Kanan defeated and disarmed the Grand Inquisitor and the Seventh Sister and the Grand Inquisitor stopped the battle, congratulating Kanan on his victory. He also states that Kanan has become proficient in the Force and that he is to become a Knight in the Jedi Order. After the Knighting Ceremony, the Grand Inquisitor, the former persona of the Seventh Sister and the other Temple Guard protected Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka when they escaped the Ancient Jedi Temple of Lothal from the Imperials. Category:Imperial Inquisitor